6 kawan
by Yumi Wu
Summary: Hinaya yang kata kebanyakan anak diberkahi dalam hidupnya, karena ada 5 pemuda tampan disekelilingnya. Yakni; Eljeno, Renjun Davin, Haechan Aldo, Jaemin Rendra dan Arama Sanha.


Namanya Hinaya, anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Kakaknya bernama Yuta Haidar, yang sekarang udah lulus. Hinaya atau yang akrab dipanggil Aya ini masih sekolah ditingkat ketiga SMA. Banyak yang bilang hidup Hinaya Ditra ini enak, soalnya dikelilingi lima pangeran cakep sekolahan. Sebut saja Eljeno Mahesa, Haechan Aldo, Renjun Davin, Jaemin Rendra dan Arama Sanha.

Nyatanya apa Aya mendapat kebencian yang seharusnya gak dia terima, hanya karena dia sering berangkat sekolah bareng sama Arama Sanha. Dirinya dikatain kecentilan juga ganjen, katanya gak tau diri banget. Iya separah itu, padahal Aya nebeng Sanha tuh juga gak sering banget. Pemuda jakung yang hobi masak bareng Haechan Aldo itu kebetulan aja gak jemput ceweknya jadinya Aya dikasih tebengan orang biasanya Aya juga berangkat sendirian

Padahal ketimbang berangkat bareng sama Sanha tuh dia lebih seringan sama Haechan Aldo yang jomblo kayak dia diantara mereka. Iya para arjuna yang deket sama Hina itu udah taken dan Cuma dia sama Haechan Aldo aja yang masih free.

"Ngenes banget ya kita. Jomblo."

"Maaf bentar lagi gue taken, sama Minho SHINee."

Dan jawaban Aya barusan langsung ditoyor sama Aldo disebelahnya. Dengan mimic komat – kamit merapal macam orang merapal mantra. Aya terkekeh geli, "lo bukannya deket sama adek kelas?"

Keduanya lagi jalan bareng dari parkiran menuju kelas, letak kelas mereka sebelahan. Aya anak MIPA sedangkan Aldo anak IS. Dikelas 3 ini gak ada diantara mereka berenam yang sekelas. Semuanya mencar, Jaemin Rendra sama Renjun Davin masuk MIPA kayak dia, sedangkan Eljeno dan Rama masuk IS seperti Aldo.

Tapi sejak tadi jalan Aldo malah gak nyahut celetukan Aya malah diem aja, tumbenan ini anak yang gak biasanya diem jadi kayak Davin. "Kenapa dah? Saingan lo banyak?"

"Gue suka sama dia, tapi kita beda arah. Gimana dong."

Aya diem, Cuma bisa nepuk pundak Aldo prihatin. "Lo juga kenapa suka sama yang gak sejalan sih!"

"Ya dia baik ya."

"Gue juga baik, cantik, pinter juga. Suka juga gak lo sama gue?"

Aldo langsung mendelik kesal kearah Aya. "Iya kata abang lo waktu lo nangis ditolak sama Chani."

Habis gitu Aldo lari duluan ngebuat Aya ikutan lari ngejar dia. Alhasil keduanya macam orang kejar – kejaran gak jelas.

"ALDO KAMPRET! SINI LO!"

"GUE GAK PERNAH NEMBAK SIAPAPUN YA! SINI LO!"

Aya emang gak pernah nembak siapapun, apalagi oknum bernama Chani Wijaya, ya gimana mau nembak, deket sama dia, baperin dia jadiannya sama cewek lain. Aya ya Cuma bisa nangis doang lur. Lagian nyali Aya gak segedhe itu buat nembak Chani Wijaya. Harusnya sejak awal dia sadar diri, Chani Cuma nganggep dia rekan se-OSIS gak lebih.

Hinaya lagi makan dikantin, sendirian soalnya tadi bangun kesiangan jadi gak sempet nyiapin bekal. Aya tinggal sendirian, abang dia di luar kota. Mama sama papanya diluar negri ngurusin kantor disana. Lagian rumah Aya deketan sama adik mamanya jadi kalau ada apa-apa masih ada saudara. Salah Aya juga diajakin pindah ke London sama kedua orang tuanya gak mau.

Lagi enak makan bakso lontongnya seseorang menggebrak meja Aya ngebuat dia kaget. Tambah kaget lagi yang nyamperin dia tuh cekibernya sekolahan. Iya emang sih mereka sekelas, Cuma kan Aya tau diri aja dia sama Heejin Marissa bedanya jauh.

"Ada apa ya?"

Heejin melirik kedua temennya yang kini menatap rendah kearah Aya. Perempuan dengan setelan seragam kegedean dan selalu dimasukin, make kacamata bulat dengan poni ratanya, gimana ceritanya bisa deket sama 5 pangeran sekolahan sih.

"Eh nggak, lo Hinaya kan?"

Aya mesem kecil, wajar sih cekiber ini gak kenal siapa dia. Aya ngangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Bisa bantuin gue gak?"

Kata perempuan berwajah datar disebelah kanan Heejin Marissa, kalau Aya inget namanya Gowon Margareth, mantan ketua cheersleader tahun lalu.

"A-apa?"

Hinaya rada takut, soalnya tatapan Gowon Margareth setajam itu. Kalau Eljeno mah Aya udah biasa dilihatin kayak gitu, padahal maksud Jeno gak natep tajam orang lain Cuma emang kalau ngelihat Jeno kayak gitu. Orang tuh cowok murah senyum banget. Beneran deh.

"El suka masakan apa?"

Ah

Mau kepo tentang Eljeno melalui dirinya. Aya tersenyum tipis, seolah udah biasa ditanyain begituan sama cewek. Dan gak Cuma yang suka sama Eljeno doang, tapi 4 lainnya juga. Iya diem – diem yang suka Aldo juga ada. Ya gimana doi vokalis band sekolah sih.

"Mau bawain bekal buat El? Jangan deh, El lebih suka masakan buatan bundanya."

Tapi ini salah, Eljeno udah ada cewek, harusnya mereka nanyain kesukaan Aldo yang juga jomblo dong. Aya harus gimana nih.

"Minuman?"

"Thai tea rasa banana."

"Oke thanks."

Habis itu tiga cekiber sekolah Aya melenggang pergi. Yang gak mereka tau adalah, Thai tea rasa banana itu kesukaan Aya bukan Eljeno, pemuda tampan murah senyum itu bakal tau kalau ada yang ngasih dia thai tea rasa banana berarti infonya dari Aya. Kalau yang lain ditanya ya jawabannya yah kesukaan mereka. Lagian udah ada pacar masih aja mau dipepetin. Cabean mana dari Aya coba.

.

Dan keesokan harinya Eljeno dateng kekelas Aya sambil ngasih thai teanya ke Aya, ada sekitar 6 thai tea rasa banan ditenteng sama Eljeno. Jelas buat teman – temannya di belikan sekalian. Yang dari Gowon Margareth dia kasih ke Aya.

"Kok lo ngasih kegue. Itu yang lain buat siapa?"

Ya Aya panik soalnya kan biasanya kalau ngasih Eljeno waktu balik sekolah gitu ini tepat bel istirahat bunyi yang mana ada Margareth disana.

Aya melirik sangsi kearah tiga cewek dimeja Heejin Marissa.

"Bilang sama yang nanya keelo kalau gue udah ada cewek."

Kata Eljeno cukup keras dengan muka teramat kesal, menandakan ada sesuatu yang salah disana.

Aya memiringkan kepalanya mengharapkan cerita Eljeno mengenai hal ini. Eljeno itu ramah, tapi sekalinya dia sebal sama orang tingkahnya bisa ngebuat malu orang lain. Kayak sekarang. Tatapannya lurus menatap kearah Margareth.

"No. Ayo pergi."

"Kak Sohye ngeliat kemaren, dan sekarang ngediemin gue."

Oke Aya jadi diem lagi, tapi gak lama ngaitin tangannya kelengan Eljeno membawa pemuda itu pergi dari kelasnya. Bisa – bisa mulut pedasnya keluar.

"Emang mau beliin kak Arin apaan?"

"Gue juga bingung, masak sepatu couple lagi?"

Dua remaja tanggung itu ceritanya lagi muterin mall, mau beliin kad anniversary 2 tahun jadiannya Arama Sanha sama alumnus mereka Arinia Putri. Yang ngerebutin dulu banyak, Aya masih ingat gimana perjuangan Sanha sampai bisa dapetin kak Arin ini. Ya gimana saingan Rama lumayan berat juga, modelan Mark Ridwan, mantan ketua OSIS, Jihoon Akbar, mantan kapten futsal sebelum Rama dulu dan kalau mau disebutin masih banyak lagi. Cuma dua orang tadi saingan berat Rama.

Beri tepuk tangan juga buat Rama, soalnya dia doang yang pacarannya paling lama. Modelan Eljeno itu anaknya gampang bosan 11 12 sama Jaemin Rendra, Davin yang lebih suka belajar daripada pacaran akhirnya ceweknya gak betah ngajakin putus dah. Kalau Aldo dia selalu suka sama yang beda agama sama dia. Selalu. Alhasil gak jarang dia baperin terus dia PHP in dan akhirnya gak dia tembak.

"Jangan dong. Tapi lo udah beli bunga kan?"

Satu hal yang gak boleh ketinggalan kalau mau ngeromantisin Arinia Putri, bunga mawar warna putih dan pink. Gitu doang sebenernya udah buat Arinia klepek – klepek tapi Rama mau kasih lebih.

"Apa boneka teddy aja ya? Gue lihat dia sering ngelike in foto gituan di IG."

"Nah itu aja! Udah ngode lo itu! Sekalian beliin gue yang kecil satu ya?"

Rajuk Aya sambil puppy eyes ngebuat Rama jadi geli sendiri. Dia toyor kepala Aya tapi ngangguk juga.

"Oke deh, tapi habis ini richeese batal ya." Dan Aya langsung melolong gak terima.

"Anak orang lo apain lagi sih ren?"

Tanya Davin jengah waktu duduk santai dibalkon sama Aya lagi nyomotin kue kering buatan bunda Aldo sore itu ngelihat seorang cewek keluar rumah Jaemin Rendra nangis kejer. Emang udah pemandangan biasa apalagi bagi Davin yang tetanggaan sama Rendra kalau Aya kan sekali dua kali doang lihatnya, gak sering.

Tapi seolah gak ngerasa bersalah Rendra malah nyengir ngebuat Aya melempari kulit kacang yang dibawa Eljeno oleh – oleh dari pelayan rumah tangga dirumahnya yang baru mudik. Ngomong – ngomong Eljeno barusaja disana sampai dia mendapat panggilan dari kekasihnya untuk jemput gitu, kalau Aldo ada dirumah Renjun Davin main PS sama Chenle Dava.

Rendra mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Aya supaya gak diketekin sama Davin soalnya cowok kurus itu udah siap sedia ngetekin dirinya.

"Dia gak ngebolehin gue ini itu."

"Alasan klasik, yang lain."

Sambar Aya gemas sama tingkah Rendra yang gak pernah serius sama cewek. Untung Aya gak pernah suka sama modelan kayak Rendra gini. Makan hati udah dia kalau sampai suka sama Rendra.

"Jangan gitu atulah neng."

Kata Rendra sambil ngusap kepala Aya yang ngebuat cewek itu langsung jaga jarak sama Rendra mendekat kearah Davin. Kalau macam – macam maungnya Davin keluar dan Rendra paling males debat sama Davin.

"Gue gak boleh main sama lo lo pada."

Padahal maksud aslinya Rendra gak boleh main sama Aya doang. Dan emang udah biasa Aya denger gituan. Gak langsung dimuka dia, tapi waktu Aya gak ikut gabung sama mereka. Satu hal yang Aya tahu, bahwa kelima pemuda itu jaga perasaan dia. Bahkan seblak – blakannya Davin gak sampai hati ngomongin itu depan muka dia.

"Gue gak suka diatur, mereka Cuma pacar gue, bukan nyokap ataupun istri gue."

"Bener, gue juga males sama cewek yang modelan gituan."

Sahut Davin dengan muka lemes ngebuat Rendra sama Aya langsung berpandangan. Soalnya hampir lima bulan jalan sama Nakyungi Anjani setahu mereka semua hubungan Davin baik – baik aja. Tapi ngelihat gelagat cowok yang gak suka ngumbar hubungannya di sosmed ini agaknya ada yang gak beres.

"Emang Anjani juga begitu?"

Tanya Aya, karena Aya gak kenal betul sama Anjani ini. Cuma tau dari cerita Davin kalau Anjani suka belajar kayak dia. Bahkan kencan keduanya dihari minggu tuh keperpustakaan kota tau gak sih.

Davin ngangguk, seolah tanpa beban dia ngomong, "gue udah putus sama dia sejak 2 minggu lalu."

Aldo yang berniat ngagetin tiga temannya yang Nampak serius itu malah kaget sendiri.

"SUMPAH LO PUTUS SAMA PUTRI SEKOLAH KITA?! WOW! TAU GAK GUE SENENG BANGET!"

Pekik Aldo sambil ngetekin Davin sama Aya soalnya yang paling deket buat dia ketekin. Emang Anjani ngebawa pengaruh baik bagi Davin dan orang sekitarnya. Tapi lima sahabat Davin ngerasa jauh sama cowok itu sejak jadian sama Anjani.

"Temen putus terus seneng ya Cuma lo doang!"

Tapi Davin ngomongnya sambil ketawa gitu seolah beban dia kayak hilang gitu habis jujur sama temen – temennya.

"WAH GUE TINGGAL NGAMBIL MOCHI KETINGGALAN BANYAK GUE?!"

Seru Rama didepan gerbang masuk rumah Davin sambil gendong kucing Persia putih yang kini lari menghampiri Aya. Duduk dipangkuan perempuan itu.

"Men gue ada bala jomblo!"

Seru Aldo masih kesenangan, Rama yang belum paham nunjuk kearah Aya. Kan emang bener Aya masih jomblo. Nemenin Aldo dari lama.

"Salah, Rendra sama Raden kita Davin juga putus! Gue mau nyuruh bunda buat banyak kue kering deh sebagai perayaan!"

Yang jelas ngebuat Aya, Rama dan Rendra memekik kesenangan. Soalnya kue buatan bunda Aldo beneran enak banget.

"Eh tapi ceritain kenapa lo bisa putus?"

Habis jingkrak – jingkrak Rama langsung jongkok depan Davin mengharapkan Davin mau cerita, soalnya kalau gak dipaksa gak mau cerita.

"Nungguin El sekalian aja lah."

Ngebuat semua yang disana memekik sebal. Dikira Davin bakal cerita ternyata gak.

END

Ehehee


End file.
